


Sometimes Parents Need Care Too

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Gen, I finally reveal what Straujárn does for a living, Illnesses, Implied vomiting, M/M, Robbie is creative, Straujárn is not the best patient, Ziggy has an older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Straujárn hates being sick, but his family can handle it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My high school had block scheduling, which means that you have four classes for a semester, then four for another semester. Some classes were full year, like AP Calculus and AP English. 
> 
> Mr. Rogers is modelled after my high school Chemistry teacher, whom I absolutely adored. He was strict, because Chemistry is NOT a class where you can mess around, but he was also fair, and always willing to help you if you were struggling, as long as you were trying.
> 
> Really need to be working on part three of “Chicken Pox”, but this wouldn’t leave me alone.

Straujárn was miserable. He couldn’t recall a time in recent memory that he had felt this bad. He laid his head back down on his desk, shivering. 

He was glad that this was his planning period. The way that his teaching schedule was set up, the last block of the day was free. He usually used it for grading, responding to e-mails, and drawing up lesson plans, as he taught two blocks of senior honors English, plus one block of AP English.

Today, he was spending it trying to leave the classroom and get to his car without passing out or throwing up. 

A knock on his door startled him, and he almost gagged as he pulled himself upright. “Come in,” he managed to say. 

The door opened. “Dr. Meanswell, I have a…Dr. Meanswell, are you okay?”

Straujárn recognised the student as Harry West, who had a younger sister in Stephanie’s class, as well as two brothers, the younger of which, Ziggy, was in the same class as Bobby and Tobby.

“Just a headache. What was your question, Harry?” Straujárn asked, barely concealing a shiver as a wave of nausea washed over him.

“It can wait,” Harry said. “You look awful. Is there someone that can come and get you?”

Straujárn knew that it was no use to try to convince Harry that he was fine, especially since he was far from it. “Sportacus should be leaving his last class now,” he said, laying his head back down. “My phone is in my jacket pocket over on the hook.”

Harry nodded, looking over at his favourite teacher with a great deal of concern. Laying a hand on Straujárn’s shoulder for just a second, he went over and got his phone out of the pocket. 

It only took Harry a moment to get into Straujárn’s contacts and dial the number. 

“Hey, Pabbi, what’s up?”

“This is Harry, one of your dad’s students. Can you come pick up your dad? He looks really awful, and I don’t think he needs to be driving.“

“Sure thing. Robbie and I will be there in about ten minutes. Just keep an eye on him until I get there. Knowing him, he will try to convince you that he’s perfectly fine. Don’t fall for it.”

Harry glanced over at his English teacher. Apparently, he was as awful of a patient as the elder of his two younger brothers, James. The boy had tried to play soccer with a broken ankle and a walking cast, for the love of Mike. “I won’t.” He hoped that the attempt when he came in was Straujárn’s attempt at convincing him that he was fine. 

“He’s probably warning you how terrible of a patient I am,” Straujárn told Harry, his head down on the desk. “He and Ithro come by it honestly. Stephanie’s usually much more reasonable.” 

“I heard that,” Sportacus said, laughing. “At least he admits it. Getting in the car right now. ” 

* * *

True to his word, Sportacus was there in ten minutes, two of which were spent checking he and Robbie in at the office, and clearing Harry just in case his fourth block teacher questioned his whereabouts. Considering that his fourth period was Chemistry with ancient Mr. Rogers, it was probably a good idea, though Mr. Rogers was strict but fair, and was a firm believer in helping others.

“Thank you for calling me, Harry,” Sportacus said. “You ready to try to get home, Pabbi? I already texted Ithro to have him pick up Stephanie.”

Straujárn nodded, just barely perceptibly. “That would probably be a good idea,” he managed to get out, looking as though getting that much out without getting sick was an effort, judging by how the colour drained from his face, and how hard he swallowed. 

Both Robbie and Sportacus had the decency to only look mildly sceptical. “Better idea,” Robbie said, tossing his keys to Sportacus. “How about he bring the car around, tell the secretary to disarm the fire door, and do it that way?”

“Right.” Sportacus was gone with the keys, leaving Robbie with Straujárn and Harry. 

Within a minute Robbie heard the tell-tale click of the fire door disarming from the office, and the ancient secretary buzzing in, saying, “It’s fine, just get to feeling better, son. Mr. West, I have already talked to Mr. Rogers. Just pick up your assignment from him on your way out.”

“Yes, ma'am.” Harry addressed her.

“You ready?” Robbie addressed Straujárn, who nodded almost imperceptibly in response. Immediately, he tried to stand up, and realised that it was a mistake as he immediately grabbed the bin, retching.

Robbie and Harry, to their mutual credit, said nothing. 


End file.
